whiplash_video_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Development:
Development: The music for Whiplash was composed by Kurt Harland of Information Society. The music features a unique interactivity scheme: It responds to player input on the controller; the more input received through the controller buttons, the more the music does. The music also expands in response to successful hits of breakable objects and enemies. Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whiplash_(video_game)&action=edit&section=3 edit Whiplash received "average" reviews according to video game review aggregator Metacritic.[19][18] Before the game was released in the United Kingdom, the Royal Society for the Prevention of Cruelty to Animals (RSPCA), the Research Defence Society, the chairman of the British House of Commons and the Police Federation of England and Wales were deeply shocked at the level of cartoonish cruelty in animal product testing, despite the whole premise of the game as being against this. They thought it condoned violence and made a joke of animal suffering; however, Eidos claimed that it would raise positive awareness among children with this issue. Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whiplash_(video_game)&action=edit&section=4 editJump up # Edge staff (March 2004). "Whiplash (PS2)". Edge (134): 109. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-EGM_2-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-EGM_2-1 ''b] EGM staff (January 2004). "Whiplash". Electronic Gaming Monthly (174): 128. #'Jump up^' Bramwell, Tom (March 8, 2004). "Whiplash (PS2)". Eurogamer. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Mason, Lisa (January 2004). "Whiplash (PS2)". Game Informer (129): 134. Archived from the original on November 1, 2005. Retrieved February 27, 2015. #'Jump up^' Zoss, Jeremy (January 2004). "Whiplash (Xbox)". Game Informer (129): 151. Archived from the original on March 11, 2007. Retrieved February 27, 2015. #'Jump up^' The D-Pad Destroyer (November 17, 2003). "Whiplash". GamePro. Archived from the original on February 4, 2005. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-GameRev_7-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-GameRev_7-1 ''b] Dodson, Joe (January 2004). "Whiplash Review". Game Revolution. Archivedfrom the original on February 19, 2004. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Davis, Ryan (November 26, 2003). "Whiplash Review (PS2)". GameSpot. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Davis, Ryan (November 26, 2003). "Whiplash Review (Xbox)". GameSpot. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Freeman, Matthew (November 30, 2003). "GameSpy: Whiplash (PS2)". GameSpy. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Freeman, Matthew (November 30, 2003). "GameSpy: Whiplash (Xbox)". GameSpy. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Bedigian, Louis (December 2, 2003). "Whiplash - PS2 - Review". GameZone. Archived from the original on August 29, 2008. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Zacarias, Eduardo (December 6, 2003). "Whiplash - XB - Review". GameZone. Archived from the original on May 24, 2009. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-IGN_14-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-IGN_14-1 ''b] Lewis, Ed (November 19, 2003). "Whiplash". IGN. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' Steinman, Gary (January 2004). "Whiplash". Official U.S. PlayStation Magazine: 113. Archived from the original on December 19, 2003. Retrieved February 28, 2015. #'Jump up^' "Whiplash". Official Xbox Magazine: 74. January 2004. #'Jump up^' "Whiplash (PS2)". The Times. April 10, 2004. Retrieved February 28, 2015.(subscription required) #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-MCPS2_18-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-MCPS2_18-1 ''b] "Whiplash for PlayStation 2 Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved February 27, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-MCXB_19-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whiplash_(video_game)#cite_ref-MCXB_19-1 ''b] "Whiplash for Xbox Reviews". Metacritic. Retrieved February 27, 2015. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Whiplash_(video_game)&action=edit&section=5 edit *Crystal Dynamics official website *Eidos Interactive official website *[https://www.mobygames.com/game/whiplash- Whiplash] at MobyGames.